


#9: Convincing the Peacekeeper

by JunkMail



Series: A Better Victory [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Future AU, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkMail/pseuds/JunkMail
Summary: 'Ghira was beginning to think that he wasn’t the right person for the job of High Leader anymore, especially with the words of his daughter still ringing in his ears from their last argument. So caught up in his own thoughts about Blake, Ghira didn’t realise something was wrong until he felt Kali stiffen up beside him.'Two Huntresses pay a visit to the leader of the White Fang, and try to convince him that they're his daughter's teammates from the future, sent to plead with him to remain as High Leader.





	#9: Convincing the Peacekeeper

**_“We've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long. Perhaps it's time for a new brotherhood. A new family for Faunus truly working towards a better world.”_ ** **– Ghira Belladonna**

* * *

 

With a tired sigh, Ghira Belladonna pulled his wife closer to his side, eliciting a faint giggle from Kali as she rapped an arm around his waist, which in turn drew a tired smile to his face.

Opening the front door to their house, Ghira felt his shoulders slump once the door shut behind them, away from any final prying eyes.

He’d just finished a three hour long debate with the leaders of each faction within the White Fang, and an hour long argument with Sienna Khan. The young tiger Faunus stirring the entire assembly up into a storm that had taken him the better part of a half hour to settle down again.

Her argument of taking stronger, more violent, actions against the humans was one gaining a lot of support amongst the differing factions. With the riots in Vale leading to the closing of several high tier anti-Faunus establishments making it difficult for him to counter.

Any opposition he made only weakened his own position, making him look weak-willed. Or worse, like a human sympathiser.

He was beginning to think that he wasn’t the right person for the job of High Leader anymore, especially with the words of his daughter still ringing in his ears from their last argument.

So caught up in his own thoughts about Blake, Ghira didn’t realise something was wrong until he felt Kali stiffen up beside him.

Looking up, Ghira’s eyes were quickly drawn to the sight of a tall blonde woman he didn’t recognise, dressed in hard-worn brown combat leathers, with overlapping gold-plated armour covering her arms and legs.

The gold-haired intruder was almost casually leaning against the back wall of their living room, her arms crossed under her considerable chest, and it took Ghira a few more seconds to tare his eyes off her to identify another woman, this one dressed in a combination of red, black and white, with red tinted brown hair, sitting in his chair.

Recovering quickly, Ghira pulled his wife behind him as he spoke out, his voice thundering with the promise of swift retribution.

“Who are you?!” He demanded. “And how did you get into our house?!”

The blonde didn’t so much as flinch, purple eyes locking with his but remaining mute. Instead, the woman dressed in what appeared to be a red cloak spoke, her voice drifting almost casually from her lips.

“Please, we mean no harm. We only wish to talk.”

With no little effort, Ghira rained in his temper. It would give his words weight, but it would not decide his actions. Instead he turned his focus from the blonde to the brunette, locking his gaze with her startlingly bright silver eyes.

“So says the stranger drinking tea in **my** chair.”

His hard focus on the woman allowed him to see a small flash of emotion briefly cross her face. Regret? Hesitance? But was quickly replaced with a small smile that seemed to settle on her features naturally.

“I apologise.” She said, remaining seated. “But please, won’t you join us?”

“If you think I’m going to sit down and have tea with two human strangers,” A brief flash of metal appeared under the woman’s cloak as she shifted slightly, and Ghira corrected himself. “Two **armed** human strangers, who have broken into **my** **house** late at night, you are both sorely mistaken.”

The woman in red seemed to withhold a small sigh, before slowly reaching into her cloak and withdrawing a large blocky object.

Tensing as the woman placed it on the table in front of her, the brunette quickly reached back again and withdrew a truly massive-looking revolver. Placing it next to the first strange contraption, she then leaned back in his seat, her cloak shifting away with a roll of her shoulders to reveal that apart from several magazines of ammo and a combat knife, she was no longer armed.

“There. Is that better?” She asked, her hands moving to reveal open palms. “We would have approached you at a much more convenient time of day, but unfortunately we’ve been trying to keep something of a low profile these last few months.”

It wasn’t better. If anything, the weapons laid out before him only made him wearier of the two of them.

“Name **one** good reason why I shouldn’t call for the guards, right now.” He demanded.

The blonde snorted, and Ghira felt his eye narrow at the implication, but the brunette shot the blonde a glare before speaking.

“Because,” The brunette stated. “I am here on your daughter’s behalf.”

Behind him, Ghira felt Kali go stiff. “Blake?!”

Rage once again threatened to overtake his control, and Ghira felt his voice grow a couple decibels as he clenched his fists.

“What have you done with my **daughter,** human?!”

With wide eyes, the human woman held her hands up in surrender. “I can assure you,” She said, real panic entering her voice. “Your daughter is perfectly fine and completely unharmed. We haven’t so much as laid a finger on her.”

Rage unabated, Ghira took a step forward. “Where is she?!”

The blonde, situated behind the cloaked brunette, stirred with his advance. The armoured woman removing herself from where she had been leaning against the wall to stand to her full height.

“In bed,” The woman in red tried to placate him. “Asleep. Because we don’t want to harm her. We never did.”

The room was quiet after that. Ghira taking a moment to rain in his anger, whilst the blonde stared at him with a small frown on her face. He wanted to lash out, to drive them from his home.

He wanted to check on his daughter, to make sure she was still there. But he couldn’t leave Kali alone, and he didn’t want to take his eyes off his wife or their intruders either.

Before he could ask another question, however, his wife spoke up from where she was situated behind him.

“Why would Blake have two humans we don’t know, break into our house while she’s asleep on her behalf?”

Kali moved slightly to the right as she spoke, coming to stand next to him. It set his instincts on edge, to have her exposed, but he didn’t have the opportunity to argue with her right now.

“To beg.”

The answer caught him off balance, making him blink in surprise.

“What?”

“To beg,” The brunette repeated. “For you to remain as High Leader of the White Fang.”

Still surprised by the statement, it was Kali that responded.

“Really?” She asked, sounding curious. “Why?”

The brunette’s smile gained a pained edge. “Because if you don’t, the Fang is going to go down a path it will not recover from. It will turn from an organisation of peace, into an army baying for war.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ghira scoffed. “I may not agree with everything Khan may say, but she doesn’t want war.”

The woman shook her head. “I assure you, the danger is very, **very** real. The Fang, under Sienna Khan’s leadership, will breed violence and hatred. It will encourage war whilst cutting down the notions of peace. It will be the end of diplomatic relations between the wider human and Faunus communities.”

A haunted look entered her eyes. “It will mean, **war**.”

Silence once again fell, an almost oppressive feeling of foreboding settling over Ghira’s shoulders. It was an unsettling, but not unfamiliar feeling. He didn’t like it.

“How could you possibly know this?” He finally asked, breaking the silence.

The cloaked woman sighed. “Because I… we, have lived it. Your daughter lived it. And we are here to try and stop it, before it can begin.”

“What are you talking about?” He demanded.

“The future. A future. One we’ve lived and are now trying to change for the better.”

“Lived?” Kali asked, a frown marring her features.

“Are you **seriously** suggesting to me human, that you’re from… what? The future?”

“I know how it sounds, but please, just listen. Trust me, the more I talk, the more sense it will make.”

“Trust you?” Ghira asked, incredulously. “You’re two armed human strangers who’ve broken into my home! You could be lying, or just insane. You could try to kill us at a moment’s notice.”

“I’ve already displayed my weapons-”

“But what about hers?” He interrupted her, “Don’t think I can’t tell what those bracers are for!”

After a moment’s hesitation, the brunette broke eye contact with him to look over her shoulder at her companion.

The two stared at each other for a moment, and Ghira thought there was a silent argument between the two, before the blonde finally sighed in resignation and turned away.

Taking a step back, Ghira watched as the blonde woman turned and walked around the edge of the room, before silently stepping through the doorway into the kitchen. The sound of footsteps continued to echo, until he heard the back door open and then shut a few moments later.

“I apologise,” The brunette spoke, drawing his attention back to her. “But unless you wanted her hopping around with one leg and one arm, her leaving is the best you’re going to get.”

“One arm and leg?” His wife questioned, sounding quietly horrified. “Are you saying she has…?”

“Prosthetics?” The cloaked woman asked, “Yes, she does. And yes, they’re both equipped with built-in weapons systems, which is why she has left us alone.”

Ghira shook his head, “I still don’t see how this is supposed to convince me that you’re somehow, of all things, from the future.”

“It’s not. But I’m hoping that this will.”

Pulling something from her waist, Ghira tensed in preparation for an attack. Instead, the woman pulled free a silver plated scroll, the Schnee Dust Company logo printed on the back.

Opening the device and typing in an eight digit passcode, the brunette swiped through several folders before selecting something, before sliding the scroll across the table towards them.

Picking up the device, Ghira felt himself freeze as finally got a good look at what was on display. Beside him, he heard Kali let out a quiet gasp as she caught a glimpse of the image, before his wife ripped the phone out of his hands to get a better look.

“Is that…?” She trailed off, uncertain.

Turning back to the cloaked woman, Ghira summoned his most commanding voice. “Who **are** you?!”

With a small smile still adorning her face, the woman rose to her feet, her blood red cloak rippling as it moved to encompass her.

“My name is Ruby Rose. I was the leader of a huntress team that consisted of myself, my sister, your daughter, and the woman I loved.”

Looking up from the scroll, Kali gave the woman a sad look. “Loved?”

The woman, Rose, returned the look, pain flashing before her eyes. “Yes, loved.”

Taking the scroll back from his wife, Ghira once again stared at the photo on display. At the faces that stared back, at four young teenagers, grins on their faces as they posed for the camera.

He quickly recognised the blonde and brunette, both looking decades younger and featuring prominently in the center with a white haired girl. But his interest was fixated on a black haired girl with amber eyes, who stood off on the far right with her arms crossed and a large black bow adorned on her head.

He would recognise his daughter anywhere.

“This isn’t possible.”

“I assure you, it is.” Rose stated, circling around the table and coming to stand in front of him. “That photo is of Huntress Team RWBY, back when we were just Trainees at Beacon. And eight years into the future from now.”

Staring at the photo, Ghira frowned. “Photos can be doctored. Altered.”

“They can, yes.” The brunette agreed. “Which is why that is only one piece of evidence.”

Beside him, Kali spoke up. “You have more?”

The apparent Huntress nodded her head, before pointing a finger at her scroll. “That’s my personal scroll.” She informed them, “A thorough search of it will reveal texts, emails, documents, phone calls, videos and pictures that date back years, and it will all confirm what I’ve been telling you.”

Still held firmly in his hands, Rose reached out and minimized the photo, before selecting another and maximising it.

Ghira only realised it was a recording when the image started moving and the scroll started emitting sound.

_“People of the White Fang, today is the day we have all been waiting for. Today is the day the humans **pay** for what they have done to us.”_

Onscreen, a red haired man with bull horns and a white Grimm mask paced in front of a large crowd of Faunus, all of which were wearing similar masks, the various people onscreen were cheering and holding weapons in the air.

Still standing in front of him, Rose narrated as the video continued to play.

“The man onstage is one Adam Taurus. He succeeded Sienna as High Leader after her murder.” Something dark entered her voice, causing him to momentarily look up from the recording. “He was also responsible for my sister’s two missing limbs.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Ghira caught his wife wincing.

_“This will be the end for human-kind! No more oppression, no more subservience. Only death!”_

He could practically feel the visceral hatred in the man’s voice, his words dripping with venom. The fact that so many of his brothers and sisters were cheering him on hurt his soul, like a physical pain in his chest.

“As you can see,” Rose continued, oblivious to his pain. “He takes what Sienna Khan is currently preaching and pushes it to the extreme.”

_“For too long, the people of Atlas have treated us like animals. Like **BEASTS**!”_

Rose sighed, “Blake was the one to take this recording.”

Snapping his attention back to the screen, Ghira watched as the bull Faunus lifted his arms as the cheers continued, before shouting out over them. _“Today. We are going to show Atlas what mere **beasts** can do!”_

The recording ended, and Ghira found himself agitated.

“Six hours after this video,” Rose informed him, “The White Fang assaulted the Military Academy in Atlas, killing hundreds of students and several of the teachers.”

“This…” He stated, hearing his own uncertainty in his voice. “This can be faked as well.”

“Yes, except the sheer quantity of data would make this a complicated process for any forger. Not to mention that some of the codes and data I have on here is almost impossible to forge, or at least not cheaply. And let me remind you, I have only asked, begged even, for one thing from you.”

“For me to remain as the White Fang’s High Leader.”

“Yes.”

For the third time, silence ensued. The brunette looking hopeful whilst the two of them deliberated on her words.

“Why do this.” Kali eventually asked, “Why go through so much trouble to convince us?”

“I’ve already told-”

“But why have **you** gone through so much trouble to convince **us**?” Kali interrupted her, “Don’t think I don’t know what weapons are sitting on my coffee table. If you were really looking to stop Sienna from becoming High Leader, you could put a round through her chest from quite a distance.”

Rose shook her head, “No, it would only prove her right. Turn her into a martyr. And… Blake was a dear friend of mine, and something far more to my sister.”

Ghira blinked as the insinuation settled in his ears. But he couldn’t fully process what had been said before the brunette continued talking.

“She deserved a far more peaceful death than the one she got in my time.” Something haunted entering her gaze, “And I’m hoping, that if I act here and now. If I can get you to just listen listen to me, I might be able to prevent her from making so many of the mistakes that haunted her. To grant her that peace now, that I couldn’t give her back then.”

For several moments there was only the sound of the woman breathing, and Ghira watched as she visibly suppressed an unpleasant memory. A memory of his daughter’s apparent death.

Clamping down on the emotions that caused, Ghira instead hummed in thought, “I still don’t believe you.”

The brunette rolled her eyes and let out a huff of frustration. But apart from that, made no other moves, appearing to be looking for something to say that would convince him.

Ghira gave her a small smile. “I do believe that **you** believe you’re from the future, but that doesn’t mean you’re not being fooled by someone else.”

There were several semblances he knew of that could cause hallucinations, and this could all be some sort of elaborate trap or scheme designed to make him act in a particular way, to change the Fang’s direction.

But he **did** believe that she meant no harm to him. Both women had had plenty of opportunities to harm him, to hurt his wife or daughter. The huntress was frustrated with him, but no violence lurked behind her eyes, nor any insanity.

Making a decision, he turned to his wife and gestured towards the back of the house.

“Kali, could you go check on Blake, please?”

His wife gave him an unimpressed look.

“Please.”

With a sigh, Kali turned and walked back out into the hallway, leaving the two of them alone.

Turning back to face the huntress, the woman had adopted a firm expression, she looked determined to convince him.

“The personal scroll number for Professor Ozpin is on that scroll,” She revealed, “He’s the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Call and ask him. Or if you’re worried about someone using a voice changer, you could always meet him in person, I would be happy to arrange something.”

Ghira quirked an eyebrow, “You know Professor Ozpin?”

The woman nodded, the serious expression on her face never wavering. “Yeah, he can tell you that everything I’ve said is true.”

“He knows that you’re from the future?” He asked.

She nodded again, “He wanted to do things slowly, work behind the scenes to manipulate people into changing things to his advantage.” A distasteful look crossed her face, “I’ve already changed the future, changed by own. We need to act now while the information I have is still valid.”

Putting the scroll down on the table, Ghira nodded. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his own phone.

“I think I’ll use my own, if that’s okay with you?”

Surprise crossed her face, but if anything she looked pleased.

“Please, by all means.”

Opening his phone and selecting his contacts, he quickly scrolled down to the bottom and selected the headmaster.

Menagerie didn’t have a CCTS tower, but it did have a small communications link that connected them to the outside world. It was used for high priority calls and official messages only, such as if the High Leader of the White Fang wanted to call the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

On the fifth ring, the call connected.

_“Hello?”_

“Ozpin, it’s me. Belladonna.”

_“Ah yes, Mr Belladonna. Apologies, but it’s rather early in the morning for me.”_

“No, I apologise for calling so unexpectedly. But I’ve got a lovely young woman in front of me whose been claiming all sorts of things which I’m finding a bit hard to believe.”

There was silence on the other end, and Ghira felt his eyes narrow.

In front of him, Rose gave him a sunny smile that reminded him of the photo.

_“Ah, I see.”_ The man sounded weary, rather than alarmed or curious. _“Red cloak, silver eyes?”_

“…Yes. As well as a blonde with purple eyes.”

_“I see.”_ The headmaster repeated. _“What has she told you?”_

His mind spun as he tried to comprehend where this conversation was going.

“A rather interesting tale about what is to come. And a plea for me to remain in my position as High Leader of the White Fang.”

More silence, and Ghira watched as Rose moved to sit back down in his chair. She looked pleased, and while a small spike of annoyance ran through him at that, he felt a larger one directed at the man on the other end of the phone.

_“Is she still with you now?”_

“That depends, does what she say have any truth to it?”

Again, the man paused, and Ghira felt his irritation grow alongside his horror. He could already tell what the answer would be, but he now wanted to hear the man say it.

_“Mr Belladonna… Ghira. I can and will happily explain everything, but please. Is she still there?”_

“Ozpin. Don’t. **Is she telling me the truth?** ”

There was a pause, before the Headmaster sighed.

_“Yes… yes she most likely is.”_

Hissing out a breath, he made a decision.

“I think we have some things to discuss Ozpin, face to face. How about I make a few arrangements and take Kali and my daughter on a vacation to Vale?”

He wasn’t going to take no for an answer, and he would be damned if he let his little girl grow up in the future that Rose had shown him.

_“That… would be wonderful, I look forward to seeing you in person.”_

“Indeed. We’ll see you soon Ozpin, do take care.”

_“Wait a moment! Ghira, please. Is Miss Rose still there? Please, we’ve had something of a disagreement, and both she and her sister have stopped talking to me.”_

Looking back to his chair, Ghira found himself smiling slightly at the empty seat. The tea cup and weapons were also missing from the table, but the brunette’s scroll remained where he had left it.

“No.” He stated. “I’m afraid you just missed her.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write a time travel fix-it fic for RWBY. Figured that if your going to make a mess of time, you might as well the biggest mess you can.  
> This series is going to be posted from a bunch of different perspectives, and feature Ruby and Yang running around Remnant killing off the bad guys and generally being giant god-damn heroes.  
> Both Ruby and Yang are going to be a bit OOC, but that's mostly due to the fact that they're twenty something years old and have been through some shit. Character progression and all that jazz.
> 
> If you've got questions, or just want to scream at me, please don't hesitate in the comments.


End file.
